


Stained Daydreams

by arobynsung



Series: rarepair_shorts (draco/albus s.) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daydreaming, M/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Malfoy is lecturing the seventh year’s Advanced Potions class. Al is not paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of ‘black ink’ from my [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=rarepair_shorts)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=rarepair_shorts)  [prompt table](http://community.livejournal.com/song_of_a_robyn/5904.html).

Professor Malfoy is lecturing the seventh year’s Advanced Potions class. Al is not paying attention.

Professor Malfoy stands before them professional and just this side of severe. But there is a warmth there, if you know where to look, and Al is looking. The professor moves his hands with every word, an emphasis here or there, demonstrating the proper form for chopping, and dicing. Always graceful, always precise. There is dark ink on the Professor Malfoy's fingers. Al is mesmerized. He wonders at the feel of those fingers, shudders at the thought of stained fingers touching and claiming him, coaxing a broken whisper of _Professor_ or better yet, _Draco_. Al wants to yield beneath those fingers, accept their direction- a press to his neck for _speak_ , to his lips for _hush now, just feel_.

He sighs out of his daydream, the warmth leaving him for cold bitterness. He understands the futility of such fantasy. Just then, Professor Malfoy turns to him, sharp eyes scolding him for his inattention and Al blushes fiercely as he scrambles to answer the question posed to him, the warmth returning in a rush of recalled heat.


End file.
